


Palazzi di 30 piani

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [7]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero fece per divincolarsi dalla stretta del più grande e riacquisire una postura eretta e meno imbarazzante, ma l'altro non voleva saperne di lasciarlo andare.<br/>Dante fece per curvarsi su di lui e baciarlo quando avvertì una delle poké ball che portava infilate nella cintura aprirsi ed il suo occupante uscirne, alleggerendo il contenitore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palazzi di 30 piani

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _pokémon!AU_ di [sidhedcv](http://sidhedcv.livejournal.com/) per la [Notte Bianca #16](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/78365.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). La voce del Pokédex relativa a Blaziken è quella riportata nella versione X.  
>  **Wordcount:** 1730 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Secondo me è stata una completa perdita di tempo...».   
Dante uscì per primo dalla boutique Chic-à-Porter seguito dappresso da Nero e da un lezioso «Tornate presto!» della commessa del piano terra.   
«E perché?» domandò Nero, appuntandosi una mano sul fianco «Avevi bisogno di qualche vestito nuovo».   
Il più grande gli rivolse un'occhiataccia da sopra una spalla prima di voltarsi completamente portandosi le mani sui fianchi con aria di rimprovero.   
«Che c'era che non andava nei miei vecchi vestiti?» volle sapere. Ci era affezionato e doverli togliere e  _buttare_  lo aveva irritato.   
Nero non batté ciglio dinanzi a quell'aperta manifestazione di dissenso, così come - giusto un'ora prima - se ne era infischiato delle sue proteste e l'aveva trascinato di peso all'interno della boutique.   
«Erano quelli che avevi messo partendo da casa» fece presente «Possibile che non avessi notato le condizioni disastrose in cui erano?!».   
Nelle città che presentavano un negozio d'abbigliamento Nero si era puntualmente fermato a comperare qualche abito nuovo per sostituire quelli vecchi che dovevano essere lavati, rattoppati o semplicemente buttati. Anche se non sempre si era trovato a dover indossare vestiti comodissimi, aveva comunque avuto la decenza di metterne sempre di presentabili. Lo stesso non si poteva dire di Dante: ogni volta che si fermavano in un Centro Pokémon per la notte, mandava a lavare i vestiti che aveva indossato uscendo di casa e puntualmente li rimetteva, incurante della quantità di strappi e di patacche che si erano andate accumulando nel loro percorso attraverso Kalos.   
Nero aveva taciuto il suo disappunto per la cosa fino a che non avevano rimesso piede a Luminopoli: quella era la città della moda per eccellenza e non poteva continuare a tollerare che il suo compagno si ostinasse a mettere ancora quegli stracci.   
«Erano solo un po' scuciti qua e là...» borbottò a disagio Dante, senza riuscire ad ammettere che effettivamente, quando li aveva tolti nel camerino del negozio, gli erano apparsi decisamente vissuti.   
«Vorrai dire distrutti» lo corresse Nero prima di mandare un sospiro di esasperazione «Ascolta, ho pagato io i tuoi vestiti, okay? Smettila di lamentarti e consideralo piuttosto... un regalo».   
Nel concludere la frase esitò un momento mentre deviava lo sguardo in atto di palese imbarazzo. Dante notò le sue guance accendersi di un debole rossore ed il suo atteggiamento farsi meno baldanzoso e più timido.   
Era veramente carino in quel frangente e non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi con lui mentre era in quello stato; così fece ciò che gli riuscì più naturale: cambiare argomento - almeno in parte.   
«Be', visto che dovrò tenere questi addosso  _per forza_ » il più grande si interruppe per dare più enfasi alle ultime parole - e per raccogliere il coraggio per continuare - «... almeno dimmi come sto» soggiunse allargando le braccia per offrirsi meglio all'analisi.   
Nero passò rapidamente in rassegna il suo abbigliamento: indossava una camicia rosso scuro a quadri con le maniche che arrivavano al gomito e aperta sul torace a rivelare la sottostante maglietta bianca, un paio di attillati jeans neri scoloriti sul davanti e scarpe basse dello stesso colore. In testa portava un cappello piuttosto elegante nero con la tesa stretta che lo percorreva tutt'intorno e sopra la quale erano posati un paio di occhiali da sole dalla montatura rossa.   
Una tracolla nera gli pendeva su un fianco.   
Aveva un aspetto molto più giovanile rispetto a quello che aveva coi suoi precedenti abiti e soprattutto - almeno per il più giovane - anche più sexy.   
Quest'ultimo avvampò ritraendosi leggermente, colto di sorpresa dalla richiesta.   
«Che razza di domande fai?!» esclamò, paralizzato dall'imbarazzo «Se i vestiti non mi piacevano non te li avrei presi!».   
Dante si piegò leggermente in avanti esibendo uno dei sogghigni che Nero aveva imparato a riconoscere come l'avvisaglia di qualcosa di malizioso.    
«Ma io non ti ho chiesto se ti piacciono i vestiti» puntualizzò «Voglio sapere se così  _ti piaccio_ ».   
«Ma che domande! Cert...» Nero si bloccò nell'attimo stesso in cui realizzò cosa d'impulso stava per affermare quasi gridando.   
Vide lo sguardo di Dante e capì che l'aveva provocato di proposito perché arrivasse fin lì.   
«'Fanculo...» ringhiò a mezza voce, profondamente frustrato per essere caduto in un tranello così banale. Per enfatizzare il proprio risentimento nei suoi confronti gli picchiò un pugno in pieno petto, ma Dante lo afferrò per un polso e lo attirò a sé, imprigionandolo con il braccio libero.   
Diversi passanti si voltarono a guardarli ma nessuno si trattenne nell'intento per più di qualche secondo.   
Nero si ritrovò in precario equilibrio letteralmente spalmato contro l'ampio torace del suo compagno, i piedi così lontani dal baricentro del suo corpo che se l'altro l'avesse lasciato andare probabilmente sarebbe caduto.   
«Appena troviamo un posto per passare la notte di sicuro...» gli sussurrò con voce talmente bassa che lo udì solamente il suo interlocutore, il quale arrossì ripensando all'ultima volta che avevano avuto occasione di fare all'amore - il che non era accaduto che pochi giorni prima.   
Nero fece per divincolarsi dalla stretta del più grande e riacquisire una postura eretta e meno imbarazzante, ma l'altro non voleva saperne di lasciarlo andare.   
Dante fece per curvarsi su di lui e baciarlo quando avvertì una delle poké ball che portava infilate nella cintura aprirsi ed il suo occupante uscirne, alleggerendo il contenitore.   
Nero non si accorse della cosa finché non vide la sagoma luminosa del pokémon comparire al loro fianco e poi prendere definitivamente forma.   
«Ancora?!».   
Il padrone del pokémon lanciò un'occhiataccia a quest'ultimo, il quale - trovandosi davanti ad una scena così intima - sobbalzò arretrando leggermente.   
Nero approfittò della momentanea interruzione per svincolarsi dalle braccia del più grande e allontanarsi di qualche passo da lui.   
«Sembra proprio che al tuo Combusken non piaccia stare nella sua poké ball...» commentò sarcastico, sorridendo divertito.   
L'altro lanciò un'occhiata irritata all'indirizzo del suo compagno, maledicendosi tra sé per l'essersi lasciato distrarre da una cosa che ormai era diventata abituale: da quando il suo Torchic si era evoluto in Combusken, quest'ultimo non faceva altro che saltare fuori dalla sua poké ball in qualsiasi momento.   
Probabilmente la teoria di Nero non era sbagliata, anche se dal tono con cui l'aveva esposta pareva piuttosto che il pokémon preferisse andarsene a spasso da solo perché lui non era un valido allenatore - cosa che non era poi così vera dato che, pur stando fuori della poké ball, Combusken lo seguiva dovunque.   
«Perché sei uscito questa volta...?» domandò Dante al suo pokémon come se questo potesse fornigli una risposta comprensibile.   
Combusken si portò entrambe le zampe anteriori all'addome ed assunse un'espressione piuttosto triste.   
I due lo studiarono per qualche momento, poi si scambiarono un'occhiata non proprio convinta. Ad aiutarli a venire a capo del problema fu il rumore che provenne dal ventre del pollo.   
«Ah, ha fame» decretò Dante.   
«Non è l'unico...» sospirò Nero, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio che portava al polso. Era quasi mezzogiorno e loro erano digiuni da quella mattina presto, quand'erano partiti da Temperopoli per arrivare in città.   
«Be', vediamo se ho qualche bacca nella borsa...» sospirò il più grande, aprendo la tracolla per controllare.   
Combusken, intuendo ciò che il suo allenatore stava facendo, si avvicinò senza indugio a lui, in trepida attesa che gli porgesse qualcosa da mangiare.   
Nero non poté fare a meno di constatare quanto tenesse a quel pokémon, a dispetto dell'atteggiamento un po' burbero che dimostrava ogni volta che usciva dalla sua poké ball.   
Mentre l'uomo frugava tra i vari comparti della borsa, da essa rotolò fuori una Caramella Rara, che cadde proprio davanti al pokémon.   
Dante fece per chinarsi a raccoglierla ma Combusken fu più veloce di lui. Dopo averla presa, la scartò e la portò al becco, inghiottendola in un sol boccone.   
«Direi che per adesso il problema della fame è rimandato...» asserì Nero passando lo sguardo dal pokémon al suo allenatore. Solo allora notò come l'espressione del suo partner si era trasformata in stupefatta e costernata insieme.   
«Dante...?» domandò perplesso.   
«No!» urlò quest'ultimo in preda ad un improvviso attacco d'ira, voltandosi a dare le spalle al suo pokémon mentre quest'ultimo balzava all'indietro spaventato «Tenevo da parte quella Caramella Rara per un'occasione speciale!».   
Nero vide Combusken che cominciava a brillare e la sua forma e dimensione mutare.   
«Be', mi sa che quell'occasione è arrivata...» constatò indicando al più grande ciò che stava avvenendo dietro di lui.   
L'uomo si volse lentamente a guardare da sopra la sua spalla, troppo preso dal pensiero della Caramella Rara che aveva perso a causa di un suo stupido errore. Il suo tempismo fu talmente pessimo da perdersi l'intera evoluzione e voltarsi solamente a processo ultimato.   
A quel punto davanti ai suoi occhi non c'era più il piccolo polletto giallo-arancio che era abituato a vedersi gironzolare intorno, bensì un bestione più alto di lui ricoperto di piume rosse e dotato di robuste e lunghe zampe. Dall'alto della sua non indifferente statura lo fissava serio, come se stesse valutando se e come affrontarlo.   
Dante arretrò di mezzo passo, sorpreso dal cambiamento improvviso.   
«Che diavolo...? Si è evoluto?!» esclamò spiazzato.   
«A quanto pare» disse Nero affiancandoglisi «Controlla che dice il Pokédex».   
Il più grande estrasse dalla borsa l'enciclopedia elettronica, puntandola verso il suo nuovo pokémon.   
Sul display comparve l'immagine di quest'ultimo, affiancata dal nome - Blaziken - e da altre informazioni secondarie tra le quali figuravano il tipo, il peso e la statura - Dante non si stupì di essere più basso di lui, dato che era alto quasi due metri.   
Al di sotto era riportata la descrizione, che recitava:  _"Riesce a superare un edificio di 30 piani con un salto. I suoi pugni di fuoco inceneriscono il nemico"_.   
«Un edificio di 30 piani?!» esclamarono i due albini pressoché all'unisono, stupefatti: sapevano che certi pokémon erano dotati di abilità particolari, ma non ne avevano ancora incontrati così dotati fisicamente.   
«Andiamo, Blaziken!» dichiarò Dante chiudendo il Pokédex e gettandolo di nuovo nella borsa.   
L'albino si avviò lungo il Viale Inverno senza preoccuparsi del suo compagno.   
«Ehi, aspettami!» lo richiamò quest'ultimo, accorgendosi di essere stato lasciato indietro «Dove stai andando?».   
«A vedere se il Pokédex ha ragione».   
Percorsero rapidamente l'intero viale fino ad arrivare ai piedi della Torre Prisma, l'immensa struttura che si ergeva al centro della piazza principale di Luminopoli.   
«Sarà alta 30 piani...?» chiese Dante a Nero senza voltarsi a guardarlo. Stava valutando ad occhio quanto l'edificio potesse essere alto.   
Il più giovane corrugò le sopracciglia mentre gli si rivolgeva in tono perplesso: «Mica vorrai fargliela saltare?».   
«Non mi pare che ci sia niente a vietarlo...» rispose l'altro prima di volgersi a guardare il suo pokémon.   
«È troppo alta!» obiettò Nero, ma il suo compagno non gli diede minimamente ascolto.   
«Blaziken, salta la torre!» ordinò indicando la gigantesca struttura bianca.   
Blaziken sollevò il muso a guardare la torre, spingendosi con lo sguardo fino alla cima; dopodiché scosse il capo incrociando le zampe superiori sul petto.   
«Come sarebbe a dire "no"?!» fece Dante irritato «Avanti, saltalo!».   
Per tutta risposta il suo pokémon gli diede la schiena per rinforzare il suo precedente diniego. Dante digrignò i denti di fronte ad una tale dimostrazione di insubordinazione.   
«Ah, a quanto pare la Torre Prisma non è esattamente un edificio di 30 piani...» lo prese in giro Nero, scoppiando a ridere «Io te l'avevo detto».   
Dante girò la testa verso di lui all'istante e gli scoccò un'occhiata colma d'ira e risentimento nel prendere consapevolezza di quanto avesse ragione.


End file.
